


Communication

by Lyonface, redishjenny



Series: RFA on Tumblr - Roleplay Transcripts [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bi!Jumin, D/s, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Method Blog!AU, Suicidality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonface/pseuds/Lyonface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redishjenny/pseuds/redishjenny
Summary: Pre-reset Juran RP to accompanythe Tumblr blogscontaining two text/phone conversations that happen after Jumin has Saeran removed from the penthouse. Full context included in the notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Context: During a rescue attempt gone wrong, Saeyoung is captured by the Agency as a defector and a team including Vanderwood, Yoosung, Saeran, and some of Jumin's guards, rescue him. Jumin is left at the penthouse after Saeran leaves in secret and is forced to wait for him to return, unsure if he will at all. When Saeran finally arrives after a successful mission, Jumin, unsure of what his growing hurt and paranoia will make him do, has Saeran removed from the penthouse and taken to live with his brother for a time.
> 
> RP transcript was edited for length and relevance. Takes place at the beginning of April, not long before their sixth month anniversary.

** Day 1 - **

 

**Saeran**

_(texting at 2 in the morning)_

 

Can I come home?

I want to come home.

You said you wouldn't ever leave me.

Everyone else has gotten rid of me.

You were the only one.

I want to die.

Please.

I want to come home.

I feel sick.

Jumin?

I came home and you already had the bags packed.

I didn't get to see my sharks.

My chest hurts.

Jumin...

 

**Jumin Han**

I love you.

 

**Saeran**

Jumin.

**Jumin Han**

Do you remember down in the bunker when I had to leave and my guards gave you tranquilizers to calm you down?

**Saeran**

Please don't give me tranquilizers.

I'll be good.

**Jumin Han**

Saeran

Do you remember what happened after?

**Saeran**

No.

**Jumin Han**

You were terrified I would never come back.

But what happened?

**Saeran**

You came back.

**Jumin Han**

Yes I did

**Saeran**

You didn't go away this time.

You sent me away.

**Jumin Han**

I need some time. After everything that's happened I

I need to sort it out. And then we can talk.

**Saeran**

I'll be good.

I'll be good.

I'll be good.

I'll be good.

I'll be good.

I'll b good

I'll be vood

Il

Be

G

**Jumin Han**

I know.

**Saeran**

Pl

ease

**Jumin Han**

I love you.

**Saeran**

Don't go.

**Jumin Han**

I don't think

that I'm capable of that.

Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 3-**

 

**Saeran**

(text)

Jumin.

 

**Jumin Han**

_(several minutes pass)_

Saeran.

 

**Saeran**

I want to die.

**Jumin Han**

I don't want you to die.

**Saeran**

I don't want this.

**Jumin Han**

_(a few minutes pass)_

Neither do I.

**Saeran**

It's not fair.

God hates me.

That's why he keeps taking away anything that makes me happy.

**Jumin Han**

God didn't do this. I did.

**Saeran**

...

Then you hate me.

**Jumin Han**

I've told you. That's impossible.

I'm not capable of hating you.

**Saeran**

I'm going to die.

**Jumin Han**

Saeran.

_(a minute passes, Jumin's typing starting and stopping multiple times)_

Tell me what I need to do so you trust me.

**Saeran**

I do.

I don't know what you want from me.

I don't know why I can't come home.

If this is what life is

I don't want it

I don't want everything I love taken from me

**Jumin Han**

Do you

ah

We can try talking.

The tangles are suffocating.

**Saeran**

Like a noose.

**Jumin Han**

They're on the inside, like I can't breathe around them. Like a muzzle.

**Saeran**

_(no response)_

**Jumin Han**

I'll call you. I want you here.

**Saeran**

I have Saeyoung's medication bottle.

**Jumin Han**

Saeran.

_(shifts up off the couch, calling him.)_

**Saeran**

_(no response)_

**Jumin Han**

_(starts shaking, calls him again while stumbling to grab his work phone, scrolling to find Luciel's number if he doesn't answer.)_

**Saeran**

(text)

I can't.

**Jumin Han**

Why?

**Saeran**

I put them back.

I don't want to die.

I hate this.

**Jumin Han**

So do I. Please. Let's...just talk about it.

**Saeran**

_(Jumin's phone rings.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(lets out the breath he was holding, answers. His voice is groggy and wavering.)_ Saeran...

**Saeran**

_(voice raw, clearly in the middle of sobbing.)_ ...I ha- haven't heard your voice in two days.

**Jumin Han**

_(his breath catches, clawing at his hair.)_ ...I'm sorry... I-I just... _(keeps shaking, pressing his head against the back cushion of the couch.)_ ...I miss you.

**Saeran**

_(cries harder.)_ I didn't... mean to hurt you. I didn't want to lose Saeyoung. I was... scared.

**Jumin Han**

_(tries to control his breathing to keep from breaking down.)_ I didn't want to lose you, any of you. ... I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't abandoning you, but I couldn't... I didn't know what else to do.

**Saeran**

I- ...I walked in, and you had me taken away.

**Jumin Han**

_(covers his eyes.)_ I...I didn't know what I would do if you stayed. I tried to explain but...but you wouldn't listen.

**Saeran**

... _(whispers.)_ I wanted you to be proud.

**Jumin Han**

_(makes a strangled, airy sound, finally reduced to tears.)_ ...S--... I--...

**Saeran**

...

**Jumin Han**

... I am... I am. ... You did really well...all on your own. _(grips his hair.)_ You didn't need me to help...

**Saeran**

... _(cries.)_ That's... I wanted to hear that. I did it, and I didn't need help... I- I t- tried to show you... I didn't st- stay with you because I needed to depend on you... but- because I wanted to... I wanted to depend on you... because you made me better. I can... I don't have to- You h- helped me...

**Jumin Han**

_(grits his teeth, conflicted as his self-loathing peaks.)_ Y-you've... changed so much. I just-- _(grips his hand into a fist, releasing his hair.)_ I'm afraid...that I'm not what I need to be.

**Saeran**

_(shakes his head.)_ You're... you're everything I've ever wanted... that's why... I don't want to be away.

**Jumin Han**

_(shakes his head, some rustling coming through the receiver.)_ I... I wanted to lock you away so you wouldn't leave. I wasn't thinking rationally, and I was afraid of what I might do when you were back. And... I realized that you avoided telling me because you thought I would stop you from saving your own brother...

**Saeran**

No... I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't try to go, too. Because... I couldn't handle you getting hurt.

**Jumin Han**

_(takes a breath.)_ You didn't trust me to know when to not go. I don't fight unless I have to, Saeran. I know-- ...I know what you're capable of.

**Saeran**

... _(sniffs.)_ I'm... I'm sorry.

**Jumin Han**

... You can't do that again, do you understand? You have to tell me. You have to trust in me. _(breathes.)_ If not to know my own limits, to listen to you when you know yours. Just like Purgatory*.

**Saeran**

... _(blinks away tears, understanding.)_ ...Yes, sir.

**Jumin Han**

_(sighs, still shaking, presses against his eyes before moving his hand away.)_ ... Does our agreement make you happy?

**Saeran**

...I don't like what [Saeyoung said about it.](https://honeybuddalovah.tumblr.com/post/159237129626/cr-international-official-honeybuddalovah)

**Jumin Han**

On the blogs?

**Saeran**

Yeah... That's not what it is.

**Jumin Han**

... The difference is that you consented, and I didn't-- ... _(takes a breath and sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose.)_

**Saeran**

I love it, Jumin... it makes me feel comfortable and safe. I like messing with you. I like giving you control.

**Jumin Han**

I made it clear that if you had chosen to live with your brother, that I would still want to be with you... Didn't I?

**Saeran**

...I don't know. I-... I was afraid you would call me and... say you didn't want me.

**Jumin Han**

I don't mean...I don't mean when you came back. I mean when I was moving you out of the bunker.

If I made it seem like I was giving you no other choice...that I wouldn't want to be with you if you didn't live with me...

**Saeran**

I don't know... I don't remember, because- because I wanted to live with you anyway.

**Jumin Han**

_(releases his breath, shaking again.)_ ... I love you...

**Saeran**

_(chokes a sob at the words.)_ I... I love you. I love you so much.

**Jumin Han**

... _(slowly moves to lay back down on the couch.)_ I haven't slept in my bed in nearly a week.

**Saeran**

I slept in the closet...

**Jumin Han**

_(sighs, the shivers calm as his distress quiets down.)_ Have... Have you been eating okay?

**Saeran**

Yoosung made pancakes... I liked those. _(cuddles into the bed in the guest room.)_ I don't have my pillow.

**Jumin Han**

It's where you left it. _(frowns.)_ Have... Have I made you pancakes before?

**Saeran**

No. Lee has. I like them with chocolate chips.

**Jumin Han**

... Would you like me to make you strawberry pancakes sometime?

**Saeran**

... _(grins, cheeks pinching as he closes his eyes.)_ Yeah... That sounds fucking... awesome. Jumin?

**Jumin Han**

_(a ghost of a smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.)_ Mm?

**Saeran**

I'll do better... I-... Maybe we could go over the rules again...? I like the rules, even if I'm an asshole sometimes. I... want to follow them.

**Jumin Han**

I might...change some, so we should go over them again soon. ... Thank you.

**Saeran**

...I want to be able to leave the house alone... if I ask. I'm better with crowds... and Kim could drive me. I... want to be able to buy you things.

**Jumin Han**

_(takes a deep breath, then lets it go.)_ ... I'll think it over.

**Saeran**

...Is it bad, even though I don't like the punishments... I mean- Fuck... that's the _point_. I just... is it bad I don't like the punishments, but... I like being punished _by_ you?

**Jumin Han**

_(very nearly chuckles despite everything.)_ No, in fact, that's the only way that it should work. Anything else would either be ineffectual or abuse.

**Saeran**

_(smiles, the final tears dropping onto his pillow.)_ I... really like it. I'm kind of a brat, huh?

**Jumin Han**

I wouldn't want you any other way. I love who you are, I don't care for anything else.

**Saeran**

... _(sighs, relaxing.)_ I love hearing your voice.

**Jumin Han**

I love yours. ... I miss your warmth. My bed is too big without you.

**Saeran**

I liked it when you would hold me close... and kiss my back. And my neck. And my shoulders.

**Jumin Han**

Don't use past tense... There's no need for that.

**Saeran**

... _(bites his lip in a grin, rubbing his eyes.)_ I... Do you want me to stay here a little longer?

**Jumin Han**

No, hah, but you should, just another day or two. I'll work out the changes I want to make to our agreement. Try to have fun with your brother and Yoosung before you leave. It's always good to try and leave somewhere on a positive memory. Okay?

**Saeran**

Yes, sir. ...I do like being with my brother. I just... I belong with you. I want to live with you. He makes me happy, but you do, too.

**Jumin Han**

_(smiles, trying to rub the reaction away from his face, the feeling strange after so many days of not being able to.)_ Your room, Elizabeth the 3rd, the Stooges**, Lee, and I will all be here waiting for you. ...you belong here with me. _(tears threaten him again, but he holds fast.)_ I'm not...complete without you.

**Saeran**

...I'm not complete without you. _(sniffs, nuzzling into the pillow, pretending it's Jumin's chest.)_ Saeyoung's pissed at you. I... don't know what to say.

**Jumin Han**

Explain it as best you can, and focus on how you feel, not defending me. I don't expect him to forgive me...after how I treated you.

**Saeran**

_(lips curls into a small smile.)_ I love hearing you.

**Jumin Han**

_(smirks a little.)_ Do you prefer just my voice then? Imagining what I look like while I'm talking to you?

**Saeran**

_(snorts.)_ No. I want you touching me... Speaking of... you asshole. You didn't send me with [my friend](http://cr-international-official.tumblr.com/post/155882241840/his-friend-is-a-dildo-isnt-it).

**Jumin Han**

_(grins.)_ I admit, I thought about it. But...I'm selfish.

**Saeran**

_(rolls his eyes.)_ You're an idiot.

**Jumin Han**

_(smiles gently.)_ Only around you.

**Saeran**

...I'm sorry I scared you.

**Jumin Han**

I forgive you.

**Saeran**

Thank you, Jumin... I love you so much.

**Jumin Han**

Thank you. I love you too. _(rolls over to look out the window.)_ ... _(chuckles.)_ Well. It's nearly day light.

**Saeran**

_(voice quiet, loving.)_ You got me through the night.

**Jumin Han**

_(smiles, his heart thumping in his chest.)_ And every night you need me.

**Saeran**

... _(kisses the receiver.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(picks up on the sound. He covers his surprised smile with his free hand.)_ ...that was really cute.

**Saeran**

_(nose flares.)_ I'm not cute!

**Jumin Han**

_(smirks.)_ Yes you are.

**Saeran**

_(pouts.)_ Asshole. I am not.

**Jumin Han**

You're pouting, aren't you? I can tell.

**Saeran**

_(nose twitches, but stops pouting.)_ _No_.

**Jumin Han**

_(chuckles.)_ ... I should probably go.

**Saeran**

I love you.

**Jumin Han**

I love you, too. I'll see you again soon.

**Saeran**

Yeah. You will. I'll fucking jump on you and won't let you go. Asshole.

**Jumin Han**

I can agree to those terms.

**Saeran**

... _(kisses the receiver quickly again, then hangs up.)_

**Jumin Han**

_(smiles, kissing the receiver in return despite being hung up on before ending the call.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Purgatory is the name of the room where Saeran goes for punishment.  
> ** - The Stooges is the collective name for the sharks in the aquarium in his room.


End file.
